Heartbeat
by TonylovesFany
Summary: She liked listening to his hearbeat... little did she know that it beat for her... [ONESHOT] [HHr] [complete]


Notes: It is very late here and I had just experienced a plot bunny attack… anyway, please read and review…

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the song 'Someday We'll Know'

Heartbeats

Hermione watched the embers dance along with the burning fire; as if entranced by it, she didn't realize that someone had slipped beside her, smiling stupidly at her.

A man with green eyes and messy hair cleared his throat, breaking the silence and her trance. She looked at him and smiled before turning back to the fire. "Hermione, would you like to go down in the Great hall and eat dinner?" he asked in a worried and soft tone.

"No thanks…" she whispered, not looking at him. He frowned; Hermione would usually smile at him and nod, but today was different. She was distant and was quiet throughout the day. 'It wasn't like Hermione at all,' he thought. It was like she was a totally different person.

'She had been fine yesterday…' he thought as he got lost in his thoughts

It was only when Hermione didn't return the hug he gave her this morning when they descended for breakfast that Harry realized that something is really bothering her.

She would often stare blankly into space, losing her focus on her studies. She didn't participate in class today; she didn't raise her hand when everyone was sure that she knew the answer, she had trouble in casting a simple spell in Charms, and she haven't bothered going to the library today. Surely everyone was clearly getting worried; even Snape seemed sympathetic over her.

"Why?" he said in a soothing tone. She shrugged, "I'm not hungry… that's all…" she said, as if she was talking to herself.

"Is everything alright?" he asked in the same tone. She smiled, but Harry noticed her cold eyes, "Yeah… I just have some things on my mind… nothing to worry about," she said looking to his direction.

Harry was still worried, "But, you haven't eaten anything since breakfast…" he argued, but was careful to not strike a nerve.

She smiled genuinely by his words, "Harry, are you worried about me? You're too kind, but… really… It's nothing to worry about."

Harry still wasn't convinced, "Then why haven't you eaten anything? Why weren't you raising you hand to answer the questions of the professors? Why didn't you bother going to the library today? Why weren't you happy when the house-elves tried to cheer you up by wearing the clothes you painstakingly knitted? Why weren't you arguing with Ron like you usually do? Why did you push me away when I tried to hug you, heck, why weren't you even talking to me?!" he said in a loudening voice. When he realized his tone, he stopped and sighed, "I know, something's really bothering you…"

"You could talk to me, Harry the ordinary, caring and understanding friend…" he said with a sad smile. "You could trust me…" he said wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

Hermione was still recovering from his words, 'He's really worried about me…' she thought before tears filled her almond-colored eyes. The tears stung her eyes, causing a tear to slide down her face. Harry immediately used his free hand to wipe it away.

"It's okay Hermione… I'm here…" he whispered. He wrapped his arms around her, and hugged her tightly, letting her know that he was there for her. "I'm just happy that you care…" she murmured between her soft sobs.

Hermione was gently placed onto of his lap, and Harry hugged her tighter. Hermione felt very right in his arms. "I just thought that plain and boring Hermione wasn't wanted here… Maybe if go away, no one would notice… nobody would care…" Her voice was croaking, but she continued. "No one have and no one will"

His heart broke, "What about your parents? They care about you… what about Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Neville, Parvati, Ginny and the rest of the DA? What about Hagrid? What about the house-elves? What about Ron? What about… me? We-I care about you…" he said in a defeated tone.

Her smiled was sad, and tears slowly fell down her cheeks. But Harry was persistent; he kept brushing her tears using his thumb. "Do you think that I wouldn't care when my best friend turned out to be missing?" he said with an unusual tone.

Hermione humorlessly laughed and resumed her soft sobbing. "I hate you…" she said playfully. He smiled at her, "I love you too…" he said enthusiastically.

When her sobbing had died down, Hermione moved away from Harry's lap, but still was inside his warm embrace. Harry's eyelids became heavier and he slowly placed his head on top of Hermione's shoulder. Hermione looked at him with a slight shock. But her face softened when she had noticed his eyes closed and his breathing was fixed.

She made and effort to make both of them collapse on the couch. Harry was lying on his back while Hermione faced Harry, looking intently into his sleeping features. "Thanks…" she whispered before snuggling her body close to his hard and warm body.

She draped her arm around his waist and placed her head on his chest. She heard the sound of his rhythmic and steady heartbeat. She never admitted it, but she liked listening to his heartbeat. Whenever she would, a comforting feel would surround her and comfort her. I certainly unexplainable, but she never questioned it, 'it is the heartbeat of her bestfriend anyway.'

She then felt a warm breeze at the back of her head, Hermione thought that this was his intoxicating breath and she slowly turned to look at his sleeping face.

Harry's face showed maturity and strength, but when he was sleeping, all of those things simply slipped away from his grasp. Hermione watched the rhythmic heaving of his chest, then averted her gave back to his face. Involuntarily, she began tracing his scar. Hermione had become adept in locating his scar inside of his mop. Her mouth twitched into a smile at the thought.

However, she blushed when she had realized what she was doing. But then again, who was there to bother them anyway? Having their own common room for being Head boy and girl has its benefits after all.

As long as they were here, in their little area where no one but them mattered, Hermione was happy. 'Might as well take make the best of it…' she said mentally as she wrapped his strong arm around her resting his hand on her back. Resting her head again his chest, Hermione listened to heartbeat. 'You really were there for me… were you?' she said to herself but was clearly directed to him. She placed a hand over his chest to hear his pulse better.

She knew that he couldn't answer that because he was asleep, but at the back of her mind, she was positive that he was nodding.

Her mind played a song that she used to hear on the radio.

_Does anybody know the way to Atlantis… or what the wind say when she cries…_

_I'm speeding by the way the place that I met you… _

_For the 97__th__ time…_

_Tonight…_

_Someday we'll know if love can move a mountain…_

_Someday we'll know why the sky is blue…_

_Someday we'll know why I wasn't meant for you…_

_Someday we'll know why Samson loved Delilah…_

_One day I'll go dancing on the moon…_

_One day you'll know that I was the one for you…_

The song played like a broken CD stuck inside her head, repeating itself over and over.

She felt a hand was placed over hers that was resting on his chest. Hermione looked and saw Harry's free hand was clutching her hand. She felt him squeeze it and he smiled at the reaction.

Unknown to her, Hermione's eyelids were becoming heavier, and even thought she fought it, sleep had caught her. Pretty soon, both were asleep, not giving a care about the world.

She however missed a phrase that escaped from his lips, "I love you… Hermione…"

Notes: did you like it? Please review!


End file.
